1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for previewing signals and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for previewing audio signals in a multi machine monitor for TV post production.
2. Description of Prior Art
The creation of an audio/visual program involves the mixing of audio signals in with video signals. Before performing a mix, it is advantageous to preview the audio signals. Previewing is the monitoring of the audio and/or video signals by the operator. Typically, the previewing occurs prior to any mixing in order to set the levels of the audio signals. Once the levels are set and the mixing process has begun, the previewing has been generally limited to just the resultant audio/visual mix.
In a conventional mixing apparatus, the capability of previewing had been very limited. In an audio/video editing system, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,870 to Babbel et al., a preview switcher provides the mixed video information to a video display so that the operator can monitor the resultant video mix.
In another conventional mixing apparatus, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,895 to Hill, Jr., the mixing apparatus is capable of individually monitoring either individual signals or the resultant mixed signal. The selection process, however, is rather burdensome. In order to select an individual signal, a level controller for the signal must be set to its lowest position so that the signal is coupled to a rotary select switch. The operator can then rotate the rotary select switch until the arm of the switch contacts the signal line. The selection of the signal, however, decouples the signal from the mixed signal, thereby interfering with any recording process that may be occurring. The selection process also requires the use of separate manual selectors for each signal or signal group to be monitored.
Thus, it is a problem in the prior art to preview a signal while performing a mix without interfering with the ongoing mixing session.
It is also a problem in the prior art to select the signal to be monitored since the selection process involves manually connecting the signal to the previewer.